


Addiction

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Craig Tucker, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Fantasy, Teenagers, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek Tweak was addicted to coffee, and Craig, being a worried friend, is trying to help Tweek stop his addiction, however, after a fight ended up with the two kissing and making out, Craig suddenly started developing his own addiction, but he might not be the only one.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I made a sexy Craig x Tweek story! As much as I love bottom Craig stuff, and writing it, I also love Top Craig x Bottom Tweek stuff too, so...I figured I write a one shot just to fill this need to write one. So...hope you enjoy two horny boys going at it <3

Tweek had a problem.

Well...maybe not a drug problem, thank god, but it was still a problem that could have an affect on his body. Tweek loved coffee...and well...he loved it too much. I noticed that whenever I hung out with him, he’d have a bunch of empty coffee cups around him, maybe five or seven, while also having a full cup of coffee in his hands, and when that is gone, he would go to his kitchen to make more, or buy more coffee from a nearby store.

Yeah this is a problem. As Tweek’s best friend, I knew this needed to stop.

“....Tweek...how much coffee did you have today?” I was at Tweek’s house, playing a video game with him. As we were playing, Tweek paused the game, stood up, and grabbed another cup of coffee from his kitchen. This was the third cup I’ve seen him drink, but I was sure he had more before I came over.

“Craig, don’t you dare start that again,” Tweek pouted.

“Tweek, I’m just worried, that’s all,” I sighed as I paused the game to give him my full attention. “I mean...you have been very jittery for the past few weeks, and you even ruined Token’s science project when you spilled all that water onto his magnet thing,” I said.

“I said I was sorry to him,” Tweek sighed, “and look, I keep telling you that I don’t have a problem. I just...happen to drink a lot of coffee, that’s all,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, everyone knows that too much of anything isn’t good for you,” I said, “now...put the coffee down,” I said.

“I’ll stop after this last one, I promise,” Tweek said.

“No, you said that last time and you ended up getting more coffee when I wasn’t looking,” I said.

“Please? I promise, this will be my last cup for the day,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “....okay,” I said.

Tweek smiled and was about to take a sip, but I quickly snatched the cup from his hands and stood up, holding the cup up high. Thank god I was a lot taller than him.

“Craig! Give me that cup!” Tweek exclaimed as he tried jumping for the cup, “god damn it, why do you have to be taller than me!?” Tweek whined.

“I’m sorry, Tweek, but I’m cutting you off,” I said.

“...That’s where you think, but you forgot whose house this is,” Tweek said. Tweek then started running for his kitchen.

“Tweek! Don’t you dare!” I rushed after him and spotted the coffee pot. Tweek looked at me and tried to grab it, but I was quicker and managed to grab it before he could.

“Craig!” Tweek groaned as he stood on his tiptoes to try and reach for both the cup and pot.

“I’m sorry, but this is for your own good!” I said.

With the coffee pot in my left hand, I quickly dumped the coffee into the sink. Tweek’s eyes widened as he let out a devastated scream as he rushed towards the sink, but I turned on the water and Tweek watched as the coffee went down the sink.

“You wasted all that perfectly good coffee!” Tweek exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, but it’s for your own good,” I said. I was about to toss the coffee from the cup in my hand, but Tweek stood in front of the sink. “Tweek, move,” I said.

“No! I will fight you for that coffee,” Tweek growled as he lunged for me.

“Jesus Christ! This is why I have to cut you off!” I exclaimed. I knew I couldn’t throw the coffee into the sink because Tweek was in the way and ready to scratch my eyes out, but I also couldn’t just toss it in the trash since I know Tweek would just dig it out of the trash, despite how disgusting that would be. “Tweek, move, I’m not letting you have this cup,” I said.

“Well I’m not letting you throw it away! I can’t make more coffee since I used up my own personal beans for that pot, and I can’t wait for my parents to come home with more for me!” Tweek said.

“God damn it, Tweek,” I groaned as I tried pushing him away from me. With not much choice left, I knew there was one way I can get rid of this coffee. “I’m doing this for your own good,” I took a deep breath as I began drinking the coffee.

“No!” Tweek exclaimed. He tried to stop me, but it was too late. 

With one big gulp, I tossed the foam cup on the ground, coughing and gagging from the bitter taste. Ugh, how can people drink this stuff? “There...it’s gone...no more...nngg...coffee for you,” I said.

“Nnnnggg...Craig….” Tweek was shaking violently as he stared at me in dismay.

“And don’t you even try using your parents’ coffee. You remember how they said you can’t use their beans,” I said, knowing full well that Tweek would never use his parents’ coffee mix, even if he was addicted to coffee.

“I...I need coffee...I need it,” Tweek said desperately. He picked up the foam cup that I dropped, but I made sure to drink it all clean. Not a single drop would drop.

“Sorry, but no more coffee for you, Tweek. Now that I drank the last cup, maybe it’s time for you to stop being so obsessed and start taking a break from it for a while,” I said.

“Coffee...coffee...c-coffee!” Tweek muttered.

I sighed, “there is no more coffee, I drank the last cup. Now could you please stop looking so desperate, and just calm down?”

“...Coffee...you drank it...m-maybe…” Tweek stared at me, “there must still be some in your mouth!” Tweek exclaimed.

“What?” I said as I started backing away slowly. Before I knew it, Tweek suddenly lunged at me, causing me to fall to the ground as his lips pressed against my own. I froze as I felt his tongue being shoved into my mouth as he started rubbing his tongue everywhere. “Mmmff...T-Tweek...w-wait-” I tried to push Tweek away, but his coffee addiction strength was too much for me. I just laid there, head hurting from falling to the ground, and Tweek laying on top of me, licking the inside of my mouth in hopes of getting some coffee from my mouth. “...Mmm...mmmff…” The more Tweek kissed me, the more it was getting harder to concentrate, it was getting harder to breathe, and yet...it felt so...nice. The sounds of the sloppy kissing, the softness of his lips, and how just kissing him made me feel a certain way. I stopped trying to push Tweek and ended up pulling his head closer as I kissed him back, closing my eyes.

“...Mmmm…” Tweek sighed as he stopped roughly licking the inside of my mouth and started relaxing a bit, he turned his head as he kissed me, his tongue wrestling against mine.

I know this is wrong, I mean, he’s my best friend, we’ve been friends for seven years, and yet...here we were...kissing each other, and it just felt so...so…

“...Mmff!” Tweek pulled away, his face completely flushed, “w-what was that!?” Tweek asked.

“H-huh? What was what?”

“Something just poked me on the leg!” Tweek said as he got off of me and looked down.

We paled when we saw a bulge in my pants, and I just realized what just happened. Tweek looked at me, his face completely red. He looked me in my eyes, confused and embarrassed.

“W-wait...did you just get...hard?” Tweek asked.

“...I-it’s your fault for kissing me all of a sudden!” I exclaimed as I sat up and tried to hide my bulge.

“W-well you’re the one who drank my coffee! I thought there’d be some in your mouth! You know how crazy I get when I don’t have my coffee!” Tweek exclaimed, “...and...and...why did you kiss me back? Why were you moaning and pulling me closer to your body, huh?”

“I-I don’t know! You’re the one who started it!” I exclaimed.

“Well I didn’t mean to make you have an erection, dude!” Tweek blushed.

“Fuck you!” I said. I quickly got up and started walking away.

“C-Craig! Wait! Where are you going?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Home!” I simply said as I grabbed my stuff and quickly left. Once I was outside, I quickly pulled down my jacket, hoping to hide my erection, and I quickly headed home, though walking was a bit awkward and it kinda almost hurt.

Once I was home, I quickly headed upstairs and into the bathroom. I needed to get my cock down, and a cold shower was the only solution. I stripped out of my clothes and turned on the cold water. Once it was all done, I quickly headed inside the shower, flinching from the icy cold water hitting my skin.

“S-stupid Tweek...suddenly kissing me and making me f-feel weird! Ugh...why did he kiss me!? What the fuck was he thinking!?” I groaned as I leaned my head against the wall as the ice cold water hit my body. “...Nnngg...it’s not going down,” I muttered as I realized my cock was still hard. I tried not to think about the kiss, but the more I thought about it, the more heat I felt going around my crotch. The way his lips felt, the soft moans he made, and how flushed his face was as he looked at me, looking as if he wanted more… “Fuck…” I groaned as I realized that the cold shower wasn’t working. I blushed as I thought about that moment, I tried not to think about it, but because it was so recent, all I could think about was that damn kiss and how amazing it actually felt.

I had no choice.

I sighed as I reached out and started stroking myself. I brushed my thumb on the head as I tried to think of anything but the kiss or Tweek. I tried to think of cute boys I’ve seen, I tried to think of some attractive guys from school, I tried to think of anyone and anything that wasn’t Tweek or that kiss. I really tried to not think about it, but the more I tried to not think, I actually ended up thinking about it. I closed my eyes as my imagination started going wild. I started thinking about the kiss, how soft Tweek’s lips were. I started thinking about how Tweek almost looked cute as he pleaded with me for more. I started to imagine Tweek’s body, completely naked as he laid down, looking at me with so much want and need. I imagined Tweek spreading his legs as he begged me to put it in him, begging me to fuck him, begging me to just come all over him...and...and…

“F-fuck” with a shaky breath, I came. I panted as I hunched over as I stared at my cum dripping down my cock and being washed away from the cold water. My entire body felt warm, even though cold water was hitting my body. I clenched my fist as I stared down, feeling ashamed at myself.

I just imagined myself fucking my best friend.

* * *

I’ve been avoiding Tweek.

It’s not that I wanted to avoid him, it’s just...I can’t really face him after what happened that day. It was just too awkward, and everytime I kept looking at him, I got constant reminders of the fact that I jerked off while imagining him naked and riding my cock.

Oh god...what the fuck is going on with me?

I just thought that if I stayed away from Tweek for awhile, I would stop feeling so weird about him, I’d stop having these thoughts every time I see him, I just thought that some time apart from him will help me move on and we can be friends again.

Of course, Tweek just had to make it difficult.

“Craig, are you avoiding me?” Tweek asked. He somehow managed to stop me from leaving when I was at my locker. I was hoping I would just get whatever I need from my locker and then rush to my class early.

“....No,” I said.

Tweek frowned, “we haven’t seen each other for a week now...and you don’t even bother sitting with me and the guys during lunch, or even replying to my text! You even decline all my offers to come over to my house to play video games,” Tweek said.

“...Well…it’s not that I want to avoid you, Tweek…” I felt my cheeks heating up.

“...Oh…” Tweek looked down, now realizing what I meant, “you were...embarrassed because of... _ that _ ...huh?”

“....” I nodded my head.

Tweek blushed harder, “I’m so sorry for doing that, I don’t know what came over me,” Tweek said. “I was kissing you because I thought there’d be some coffee in your mouth, but then I started liking the feeling of your mouth, and I ended up just kissing you, you started kissing me back, and I think my mind went blank after that...and then you...and your um...um...you know. I didn’t mean to embarrass you that day,” Tweek blushed.

I sighed, “we both know why you did it. You were coffee crazy,” I said.

“...Nnngg…” Tweek started fidgeting, “...okay...okay...I’ll admit...I may have a coffee addiction.”

“No kidding,” I sighed.

“Nnngg...fine!” Tweek exclaimed, “I’ll...I’ll cut back on the coffee!”

“...You will?”

Tweek pouted, “yes...because...I don’t want to ruin my friendship with you...and we both obviously don’t want to make the same mistake we did that day,” Tweek said.

“R-right…” I said.

Tweek took a deep breath, “so...if you’re willing to still be friends with me...I’ll...I’ll cut back on the coffee, I swear this time,” Tweek said.

“You promise?”

Tweek nodded, “I promise,” Tweek said.

“....Alright,” I smiled, “as long as you keep your promise, I’m sure we won’t be doing.... _ that _ ...again,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “oh thank god! I was worried you'd be too upset with me and I ruined one of the only friendships I really care about!” Tweek exclaimed as he hugged me.

I froze when Tweek hugged me, and my heart was racing. Tweek and I looked at each other before our faces went red and Tweek immediately pulled away.

“Um...I guess it’s too soon for...that,” Tweek coughed, “well uh...I’ll see you later,” Tweek said as he waved me goodbye before leaving.

“L-later…” I gulped as I tried to stay calm as Tweek left. Once Tweek was gone, I felt a lot of tension in my body, as well something else. 

Quickly shutting my locker, I headed to the restroom, not caring that I was going to be late. There was no way I could go to class like this. When I got to the restroom, I was relieved to see that it was empty, so I quickly headed to one of the empty stalls in the far end, and closed the door.

“S-shit...seriously? All he fucking did was hug me…” I groaned as I looked down, seeing the bulge in my pants. I pulled down my pants and sat down on the toilet. I sighed as I stared at my erection, some of the precum leaking. I bit my bottom lip, knowing that I can’t go anywhere until I get rid of this. Taking a couple of sheets of toilet paper, I started touching myself. “F-fuck…” I panted as I stroked myself. As I leaned back, I couldn’t help but imagine Tweek being here with me.

_ “Craig…” _

Tweek getting on his knees, sucking me off.

_ “Craig...please fuck me…” _

Tweek looking at me with those big eyes of his, his face flushed, and biting his bottom lip.

_ “Ah...I want you to fuck me until I can’t even think…” _

Tweek looking at me, kissing me with those soft lips of his. I just want to hold him close to me, I just want to kiss him, I just want to...fuck him until he can’t stand for a week.

_ “Ah! Craig...I’m going to come!” _

“N-nnnngg...T-Tweek,” I groaned as I came into my hands. I leaned back, breathing heavily as my face was completely flushed. I looked down, seeing my cum dripping down my cock, but my stomach was in a knot when I realized that I imagine fucking my best friend again. “F-fuck…” I groaned.

I quickly cleaned myself up and left the restroom. Though I wasn’t able to focus on anything for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next few days have been torture for me. I couldn’t stop thinking about Tweek in a not so innocent way. Everytime I’m with him, and everytime he does something that should be considered normal, my imagination starts thinking dirty stuff. I feel ashamed at all the stuff I kept thinking and wanting to do to Tweek.

Cum dripping from his face, watching him fuck himself with his fingers, Tweek sucking my cock while his hands are tied behind his back, Tweek looking at me, pleading for me to fuck him so hard.

Dear god, I was definitely going to Hell for all the stuff I kept thinking about. I’m even feeling guilty since I was imagining this stuff while Tweek was just sitting there, doing nothing in particular that would be considered...sexy.

“Hey...Craig...mind helping me with this question?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, sure,” I said as I sat closer to him. We were currently at Tweek’s house, doing some homework together, and I honestly thought today would be a normal day, that nothing was going to happen for once.

How wrong I was.

As I was busy explaining the question and formula to Tweek, I noticed that Tweek was biting his pencil. This shouldn’t have been a problem since Tweek tended to bite his pencil a lot, especially when he’s nervous or trying to concentrate. However, thanks to my imagination, I ended up seeing Tweek’s pencil biting into...something else.

“T-then you...oh fuck…” I sighed as I stared at that pencil and his lips longingly.

“Craig?” Tweek looked at me, “you okay? You were explaining the question to me and then you went quiet and started muttering something under your breath,” Tweek said.

I blushed and looked away, “s-sorry...I uh...I need to use your bathroom,” I said as I stood up and quickly walked towards his bathroom.

“O-okay...hurry back! I still need help with this question!” Tweek exclaimed.

I reached his bathroom and shut the door behind me. I leaned my back against the door, looking down. I cursed at myself that I got hard again, I really thought that if I was in Tweek’s house, I wouldn’t be having these thoughts.

“Fuck…” I sighed as I started taking my cock out from my pants and sat down on the toilet. I leaned back as I started stroking myself, imagining Tweek again.

_ “Craig...mind helping me with this question? I was wondering...what kind of reaction you’ll have if I gave you a blow job right here in the living room…” _

God damn it...why does fantasy Tweek have to be so sexy? I leaned my head back, trying my best to get rid of my erection as quickly as I could. If I stayed here too long, Tweek might get worried.

_ “Oh god, Craig...I love your cock...do you want to put it in me?” _

“Nnngg...y-yes…” I sighed, closing my eyes, sweat dripping down my forehead. I ended up licking my lips as I imagined Tweek getting on top of me as he went down. I could just...imagine how wet and tight he must be…

“Craig? Everything okay in there?” I flinched when I heard Tweek knocking the door.

“Y-yeah! I’m fine!” I said as I kept stroking myself, begging to come already.

“You sure? You’ve been in there for awhile...do you have an upset stomach? Want me to get anything for you?” Tweek asked.

“T-Tweek! I’m f-fine! Just please..g-give me some privacy,” I said as I felt myself getting close.

“Okay...if you need anything, I’ll be close by, just shout,” Tweek said.

“G-got it!” I said as I hunched over. When I heard Tweek leaving, I continued stroking myself, “I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry, Tweek…” I muttered as I finally came all over my hands. “Nnngg...fuck…” I gasped as so much came out of me. I sat there, feeling sick in my stomach.

I quickly cleaned up and stepped out of the bathroom, pretending that nothing happened. Though Tweek gave me a weird look and kept asking me if I was alright, I just smiled and acted as if I never touched myself while fantasizing about fucking him.

This was starting to become a problem for me. It’s almost as if I was addicted to having sex and just imagining Tweek while I touched myself. I can’t even be two feet away from Tweek without getting hard.

From his natural scent, his adorable laugh, his smile, his radiant green eyes, his blushing face, even the way he licked popsicles. No matter what, everytime Tweek is close to me, or I even think about Tweek, I can’t help but get hard and imagine him in dirty ways. It has gotten so bad that I started masturbating a lot when I’m at home.

“Nngg...it’s taking so long to come…” I panted as I sat on my bed, using my pillow to rub my cock. I thrust into my pillow, wishing it was Tweek right now. “Shit...please...I need to come…” I sighed as I grabbed my pillow and started thrusting into it at a different angle. “God...if this was Tweek...I be he’d feel so fucking warm...and wet...I bet he’d moan so loudly...he would call my name...and beg me to go faster and harder into him. Oh god...I bet his moans would sound so heavenly in my ears,” I moaned as I grabbed the pillow tightly.

_ “A-ah...Craig...please..please! I’m going to come...please…” _

“Nnng...T-Tweek...Tweek…” I gasped. With one last thrust, I finally came all over my pillow and some got on my bed sheets and covers. I panted as I sat there, feeling warm inside. “Oh god...this is the fifth time this week…” I groaned as I quickly cleaned myself up before taking my covers and blanket and left my room to wash them in the washer.

Once my sheets and pillow were being washed, I sat down on the ground, hugging my legs, not really sure what I could do. Obviously, I can’t keep this up for much long, there’s so much a guy can do while touching himself, and with how frequent I was getting hard, and how it was taking a bit longer for me to finish, I knew that sooner or later, it’ll be difficult for me to hide this from everyone, especially Tweek.

“...Maybe...I should...do what Tweek is doing. Hold myself back. If Tweek can hold himself back from drinking so much coffee...then maybe I can hold myself back from touching myself and thinking about him. Yeah...yeah...that might work. I just gotta resist the urges..and then things will go back to normal. I’ll stop thinking of Tweek that way, I’ll finally stop getting hard all the time, and everything will go back to normal. Simple. “....”

_ “Ha ha ha...Craig…” _

“....”

_ “...I love you.” _

“....God damn it,” I leaned my head forward, realizing that this might be harder than I thought.

* * *

It was Saturday evening and I was back at Tweek’s place to have a sleepover. Childish, I know, but it was a thing we loved doing as kids, and we had no intention of stopping. Although I knew it was dangerous for me to be here, I figured that if I can make it through the entire night without touching myself while Tweek is close, then maybe I can get over this once and for all. I just gotta watch a movie with Tweek, sleep at his place, and try not to think of anything indecent while I’m there. Simple.

“So uh...which movie you want to see?” Tweek asked.

“Anything is fine,” I said.

“Okay...mmm...how about something with slashers and horror?” Tweek asked.

I thought about it, but realized that a lot of those old slasher movies tend to have some some sort of sex scene, and even if it’s usually with a straight couple, I don’t think I can handle that right now, especially if Tweek is going to be sitting next to me all night.

“Um...nah...not really up for blood and gore,” I said.

“Yeah, okay,” Tweek said as he looked around, “um...comedy?” I thought about it, and sometimes comedy movies tend to have some sort of sex joke, and though it’s more funny, I’m not risking it.

“No...a lot of comedy movies are just bad jokes that aren’t that funny,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “okay, well what are you up for then? There isn’t much choice here,” Tweek said as he looked around.

“...How about...a cartoon? Red Racer should be on,” I said. If I know Red Racer and cartoons, they barely have any sexual innuendos.

“Alright, whatever you want,” Tweek shrugged as he found a Red Racer episode and sat down, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and placing it on his lap.

“Oh, this one is a great episode, you’ll love it,” I said.

“Jesus, we’re both seventeen and yet you’re still a fanboy to this show,” Tweek said.

“Hey, you love watching this show as much as I do, and still watch it with me to this day,” I said.

“Only because I know how much you love it, it’s always fun seeing you look so excited for something like this,” Tweek chuckled as he leaned against me as he watched the screen, eating some popcorn.

“....” I gulped as I kept my eyes on the screen and tried not to look at him. Though it was hard to ignore him since he would laugh at a funny scene, and would start talking to me about some stuff.

“Hey Craig, want some popcorn?” Tweek asked as he lifted the bowl towards me.

I looked at the bowl, but at the same time, I could see some of his skin underneath his shirt. I seriously wish Tweek knew how to button up his shirt correctly, I can easily see his nipple underneath from this angle.

“Craig? You okay? Your face is all red,” Tweek said.

“I-I-I’m fine,” I said blushing.

“Dude, you aren’t sick...are you? If you’re sick, y-you gotta tell me. I do not want to be sick if you’re contagious...unless..I’m already sick! Oh god! Do I look sick to you?” Tweek asked as he practically hand his hands on my leg and shoulder.

I blushed harder at how close we were, and I can feel myself getting hard. “N-n-no! You’re not sick...please...calm down,” I said.

As Tweek was panicking, I was soon saved when Tweek’s phone started ringing. Tweek thankfully got off me, placed the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table, and answered his phone. When I looked down, seeing I was getting semi-hard, I quickly picked up the bowl of popcorn, hoping to hide my erection.

“Uh huh...okay…” Tweek said as he was talking to someone on his phone. After Tweek hung up, he looked at me, “that was my parents, they said they will be coming home tomorrow morning, so I guess it’s just us for the rest of the night,” Tweek smiled.

“Oh...great,” I said.

“Yeah, no parents to interrupt our fun tonight,” Tweek smiled.

“...Uh huh,” I said.

Tweek grinned before he leaned against me so he could be comfortable as he watched the show. I watched as Tweek grabbed some popcorn from the bowl I was holding, gently pushing the bowl down onto my crotch. I squirmed from the small pressure, nearly gasping. I tried to hold back, even using the bottom of the bowl to rub against my erection for some relief.

“You sure you’re okay?” Tweek asked, “you’ve been a lot quieter today.”

“Just...tired...I guess,” I said.

“Hm...well...I guess it is getting late, we should get ready for bed once this episode is over,” Tweek said.

“Okay...great idea,” I said, nearly hissing as I pressed the bowl down a bit, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy me.

Just hold it in, Tucker. Hold it in for one night, you can do this. You can do this...you can-

“Ha ha ha! Oh god...this part is actually funny, huh Craig?” Tweek said as he nudged me on the side as he leaned his head against my arm.

“...Yeah…” I said. My heart was pounding as Tweek’s laughter filled my ears.

My erection only got bigger as time went on.

Finally, what felt like hours, it was time for bed, I managed to change into my sleepwear without Tweek noticing my arousal, but the real challenge now was to sleep and hope that my erection will go away by then. So while we were in Tweek’s room, Tweek getting on his bed while I placed out my sleeping bag on the floor, I made sure to have my back turned towards Tweek as I quickly got in and laid down.

“Goodnight Craig,” Tweek said.

“Night, Tweek,” I said. I laid down, my back facing Tweek, and trying my best to ignore the pain and need from my cock.

As I tried to sleep, I kept tossing and turning, breathing heavily as I tried to ignore the twitching from my cock. Even with the slight movement and friction from my pants was making it harder for me to resist touching myself.

“F-fuck…” I whispered as I couldn’t take it anymore. I feel like I might come all over my pants if I don’t just relieve myself a bit here. Giving in, I pulled down my pants a tiny bit and started stroking myself. I figured that if I touched myself while Tweek was sleeping near me, I would come much quicker. “Nnngg…” I used my free hand to cover my mouth as to not wake him up with my moaning. I shut my eyes as I listened closely to Tweek’s soft breathing, and just imagined Tweek being naked, touching himself, all while looking at me with so much want in his eyes.

The sounds of Tweek’s soft breathing behind me, the warmth in the room, and my imagination was making it harder and harder for me to stay quiet. My mind was going fuzzy as I tried to control my breathing.

_ “Craig…” _

“Nnngg...T-Tweek…” I sighed as I kept stroking myself, thrusting my hips for more friction.

_ “Nnngg...Craig...Craig…” _

“A-ah...Craig…”

I froze. That sounded way too real to be Tweek from my imagination. I sat up, turned towards Tweek. I noticed that there was a bit of movement from his bed, but his back was towards me. If I listened closely, I could hear Tweek muttering under his breath, it almost sounded like he was...moaning.

My eyes widened and my heart was racing. I grabbed his covers and pulled them off, shocked to see Tweek had his pants down, and was thrusting his fingers into his ass.

“T-Tweek?”

Tweek immediately turned towards me, shocked, “G-gah...I-I thought you were sleeping!”

“I...wasn’t...w-what are you…”

“Gah!” Tweek quickly grabbed his covers and hid under them. “Oh god! You saw that! You saw me...shoving...my...nnnnggg!” Tweek was trembling worse than I have ever seen him before.

“...” I stared at Tweek, confused at what was happening, until I realized that...maybe...just maybe...I wasn’t the only one having problems after we kissed that day. I looked at Tweek before I sat down next to him, feeling my heart racing as I looked down. “Tweek…”

Tweek flinched at my voice and was still trembling. He started to whimper as he tried to come up with an excuse. “I’m sorry...I just...I tried to forget about that day...but...s-something came over me! When you kissed me back and I started kissing you...something in me just...changed...and it got worse when I saw you getting hard. I don’t know what was going on, but...but...I ended up getting all excited when I saw your like that...and when you left...I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I ended up...t-touching myself and...and...doing all of that...and...and...oh god...you must think I’m disgusting and the worst friend ever!”

“....Tweek...I don’t...think that,” I said.

“Yes you do! W-what kind of friend touches themselves while thinking about another friend!? That’s weird!” Tweek exclaimed.

“...Well I touched myself when I think about fucking you,” I exclaimed, my face getting red.

Tweek suddenly stopped shaking, and pulled the covers away so his face was showing, “...y-you what?”

I blushed as I looked away, not able to look at him, “...I’ve been having the same problem for the past few days. I try not to think about the kiss and you...but...I end up getting hard just by being near you,” I said.

“...Is that why you kept acting weird and started using the restroom a lot more than usual?” Tweek asked.

I blushed harder, “...yes,” I said.

“...Oh Jesus…” Tweek said as he blushed, pulling the covers from his head. “....Oh god...Craig...what exactly are we doing?”

“Pretty much masturbating while having the other in our heads,” I sighed.

“I-I know...but...what does that make us? I mean...if we’re imagining about having sex with the other...does that make us...more than...friends?” Tweek asked.

I looked at him, “I’m...not sure...this is all...new to me. I mean...I’ve been interested in boys, but...I never saw you that way before...we kissed,” I said.

“Same here…” Tweek said, “I never had these...feelings for you at all, but when we kissed...something in me just...changed. Like...I’ve become more aware of you...and...I just...wanted to be with you more...and I just...kept imagining you touching me...and...and..nnggg…” Tweek blushed harder as he pulled the covers closer to his shoulders, “...I don’t know why...but when we kissed...that’s all I could think about,” Tweek said. “It’s like...I want to kiss you more, I want to have sex with you, and I just...want to be more than just friends.”

“...Same here,” I said.

We fell silent as the realization hit us. This entire time, we had the same feelings, but now what? Were we...really going to change our friendship just like that? I don’t even know where to begin, or what we should do at this point. It’s totally new for the both of us.

“.....” I looked at Tweek, who was now hugging himself as he fell silent, his face extremely red as he looked down. My heart was racing and just knowing that Tweek’s pants were down underneath those covers, well...I can feel myself getting hard again. “....Do you wanna...do it then?” I asked.

“W-what?” Tweek turned to look at me.

“Sex. Want to do it?” I asked.

“N-now!? When we just...told each other our feelings!?” Tweek blushed.

“Tweek...no matter how many times we touch ourselves, it’s not going to stop...and I figure...that...since we both have mutual feelings...why not just...have sex? It might resolve everything,” I said.

“A-and...and if it doesn’t?” Tweek asked.

“....” I looked down, blushing, “it’ll be a lot better than just rubbing our cocks and fucking ourselves with our fingers,” I said.

“....” Tweek blushed as he looked away, thinking about it, “....does...this mean we...get to kiss again?”

“...I assume so, yeah,” I said.

“....” Tweek blushed as he dropped the covers and turned towards me, “...does this mean...we get to touch each other?”

“...Yeah...I guess,” I said as I leaned closer.

“...Should I...touch you...here?” Tweek asked as he placed his hands on my leg, he looked surprised when he saw my erection, but didn’t mention it.

“Y-yeah...that’s...fine,” I said.

“....” Tweek blushed harder as he leaned closer until our faces were a few inches apart from each other. “...Craig…can I touch your penis?” Tweek asked.

I blushed harder, and looked away, but I nodded my head, “y-you may…” I said.

“...Can I also kiss you?” Tweek asked, looking at my lips.

I looked at him, feeling my heart racing. Without a second thought, I grabbed his face and began kissing him.

“Mmmff…” Tweek sighed as he kissed me back before I felt his hands reaching down for the front of my pants, pulling on the hem until my erection was out. I began twitching as I felt Tweek’s hand over my cock. Tweek pulled away, looking surprised, “you’re already wet,” Tweek said.

I blushed, “I may have...t-touched myself earlier,” I said.

Tweek blushed, “so...you and I were both…”

“Yeah…” I said.

“....Hm…” Tweek looked down at my cock before he suddenly leaned down and began licking at my cock.

“T-Tweek!” I gasped as I tried to stop him, but Tweek already placed the head into his mouth, sucking and licking it. “...Nnng...oh god….” I sighed as I placed my hand on Tweek’s head, leaning back as I let Tweek suck my cock. “Shit...your mouth is so warm…” I sighed.

“Mmm…” I watched as Tweek went down on my cock, all while one of his hands reached out to insert a finger into his ass. Tweek pulled away, a string of saliva connected his lips to my cock. Tweek leaned forward to kiss the base as he kept licking the sides. “Oh god...you have no idea how many times I imagined myself sucking your cock,” Tweek sighed as he licked away.

“Y-yeah?” I asked, pushing Tweek’s head down a bit.

Tweek blushed, “uh huh...though your cock is a lot bigger than I imagined,” Tweek said. “It’s perfect,” Tweek said as he opened his mouth wide and started sucking me again, bobbing his head.

“T-Tweek…” I couldn’t help but thrust my hips a bit, nearly hitting him in the back of the throat. I pushed his head down, holding him there for a few seconds before letting Tweek go. “Nnng...a-ah...you’re really...good at this,” I said. I looked at his fingers thrusting into him before I reached out, moved his hand away, and started using my own fingers to thrust into him.

“O-oh god!” Tweek groaned as he started trembling, “I...I may have had...practice. I kinda...nnng….used a c-cucumber,” Tweek admitted.

“A cucumber?” I said, nearly smirking.

“Nnngg…C-Craig!” Tweek whined as he thrusted his hips so my fingers could go in deeper. “P-please...please put it inside me...please,” Tweek begged as he started stroking my cock.

“Nnng...okay...lay done,” I said. I started removing the rest of my clothes, Tweek doing the same.

Tweek got off of me and laid down as I told him. I moved a bit and grabbed his legs, pushing them while positioning myself at his entrance. I looked at Tweek, wanting his confirmation.

“You ready?”

Tweek bit his bottom lip as he grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks, “please...please fuck me,” Tweek said.

I nodded and went in. Tweek twitched as he let out a yelp, tears in his eyes as he had a short spasm. Tweek laid still as he started breathing heavily, he then looked at me, nodding his head, telling me to start moving.

“A-ah...oh god...you’re a lot bigger than a cucumber,” Tweek gasped as I thrusted my hips.

“Yeah? Am I better than a cucumber, Tweek?” I said as I raised one of his legs and began to lick and bite at his inner thigh.

“Oh fuck! Yeah...so much fucking better than a cucumber!” Tweek exclaimed, gritting his teeth. “A-ah!” Tweek suddenly reached out as he started stroking himself.

“You love it when I fuck you, Tweek? When I go in so deep in you?” I said.

“Nnngg…” Tweek whined as he closed his eyes shut.

“Say it...answer me, Tweek...or else I’m stopping,” I teased.

“A-ah! I love it! I love it when you fuck me so hard!” Tweek cried out, “please...please...go faster, please!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Whatever you say, babe,” I said as I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. “Don’t I feel much better than your fingers, honey?”

“Fuck...Craig!” Tweek cried out as he clutched the bed sheets, looking at me with tears in his eyes. “I can’t take it…” Tweek whined.

“Hold it in, babe...I want this to last a little longer,” I gasped. I lifted Tweek up and had him sitting up. I moved my hips upward, but urged Tweek to start moving himself, “start bouncing on me,” I said.

“Right,” Tweek panted as he started hopping on my cock while placing his hands on my shoulders so he wouldn’t fall off. I placed my hands on his hips as I leaned forward to lick at his nipples, gently biting the left nipple, and sucking and licking it. “A-ah...Christ…” Tweek moaned as he grabbed my face and began to kiss me, opening his mouth wide enough for my tongue to go in.

Tweek began to wrestle with my tongue, similar to when we first kissed, though this felt like it had more urgency and need. I pulled Tweek’s head closer as I kissed him back with the same amount of urgency, both of us moaning as we quickened our pace.

“A-ah!” Tweek pulled back, coming all over our stomachs, while I was about to come soon myself. “C-Craig…”

“Tweek…” I panted as I held him close, kissing him once more as I quickened my pace, going as deep as I could. “I-I love you,” I said.

“A-ah...I...love you too,” Tweek groaned as he leaned forward to kiss me.

I came.

“A-ah!” We both groaned as I finished. 

I then got out of him as we both laid on Tweek’s bed, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. I could see some of my cum leaking out of Tweek’s ass, as well as seeing both of our cum everywhere on the bed.

“Christ...we made a mess,” I said.

“Y-yeah…” Tweek sighed.

“You okay?”

“....I’m fine...it kinda hurts...but...I’m sure it’ll pass,” Tweek said.

“Good...I don’t want you hurt too badly,” I said.

“....” Tweek placed his hands on my cheek and kissed me on the lips, I kissed him back before we pulled away, looking each other in the eyes. “...C-Craig…”

“Hm?” I asked, already exhausted and more satisfied than I have ever felt.

Tweek looked at me before placing his hands on my chest., “...I love you.”

I smiled, “I love you too, Tweek,” I said as I kissed him once more. Tweek happily sighed into the kiss as he placed his hands on my chest. “Hey...Tweek?”

“Yeah?” Tweek asked.

“....Wanna go for another round? I’m not sure if I’m done yet, smiling.”

“Oh god...at least give me a minute to recover from the first one,” Tweek said.

“But Tweek...I need it,” I said.

“Look who’s addicted to something now,” Tweek said.

“Hey, at least this is a lot more healthier than drinking a shit ton of coffee,” I snorted as I sat up.

“Yeah yeah, well...you’re lucky that I’m started to become addicted to this...though...not sure if I’m as addicted to fucking than you,” Tweek smiled.

I chuckled as I hovered over him, placing my hands on either side of his head. “Well...you gonna try and stop me?” I asked.

“....Maybe...after this round...and maybe the next,” Tweek smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I sighed into the kiss as I placed my hands on his leg, gently pushing them. “P-please go gently this time,” Tweek said.

“Whatever you say, honey,” I said as I leaned forward to kiss him again.

I guess...there is one addiction that I’m fine with letting go this time.

**_The End._ **


End file.
